


Talk Dirty to me

by Mukurothefrecklebaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Celeste is dying inside because this is a dormmates au and she has to listen to them have sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Fukawa Touko
Kudos: 8





	Talk Dirty to me

"Ahh!~ Toko! It feels so good!" Hina cried out as she was pressured by a vibrator. "Hehehe.. You're such a little slut" Toko said raising the intensity of the vibrator. "Aaaa~!" Hina moaned out "But you're my slut" Toko said "Yes I'm your slut Toko!" Hina said in between moans. Toko raised the vibrator time it's highest setting "Cum for me you little slut" Toko said "Aaaaaaa~!!" Hina moaned loudly as she came.


End file.
